


Wasted my time Wishing

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Everyone loves Shoyou, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, One sided, Roleplay, Slow Burn, Unrequited, gamer - Freeform, kageyama is mysterious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama become close. They know each other through school, and they play video games together. One day they decide to start fooling around and it ends up with Shoyou alone with his confusing feelings that consume him to the core.aka a big ass vent for me and shit that happened with someone, but in the form of kagehina.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok i literally just used a videogame name generator for this

Hinata was at target, bouncing about happily. He was in the videogames section, looking for something to buy for his sister, Natsu. Natsu doesn’t play games regularly, but she does every now and then. So, Shoyou had gathered up his allowance, bought her a ps4 only a few months ago. She’s an angel, Shoyou thinks, so she deserves one more game. 

Not sure what to buy, he decides to ask one of the workers there. “Um- Excuse me,” He calls out to an obvious worker, behind the register. “Mhm?” The worker, a lady looks up at him. Shoyou intriguingly reads the lady’s nametag, because he could of sworn he’s seen her around. His eyes scan it. ‘Saeko.’ The lightbulb in his head lights up, and he remembers. “Oh! You’re Ryu’s sister!” 

Saeko flashes a smile, and her lips curve in a small ‘oh.’ “So it’s you, Shoyou? Right? He’s told me a lot about you. You guys play games together right?” She cheerfully starts a conversation. “Uh-huh, we do, I’m glad he talks about me, I guess,” Hinata started to stammer a bit. He wasn’t very good with girls. “What brings you here?” Saeko asks some more. “Well- Um, I’m looking for a game for my sister. Do you know anything relatively new?” Shoyou tells her. 

Tanaka thinks for a while, finger on her chin. She’s leaning against the counter, elbow perked on it. “Welllll~, there is this game, but it’s kind of violen-“ Shoyou cuts her off. “Perfect! I’ll take it,” Hinata bubbly exclaims. Saeko is taken back by this, but starts to giggle. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cut you off,” Hinata starts to apologize. “It’s no biggie,” Saeko still laughs. She thinks it’s kinda cute how Shoyou is flustered easily.

After checking out and saying their goodbyes, Hinata was cheerfully walking home, new game in a plastic bag. He was sure Natsu was going to be happy. He wasn’t really the type to play games, but he would borrow the ps4 if one of his friends had asked him to play. The store wasn’t far from his house, so he had arrived back home before dark. “I’m home!” Shoyou called out, taking off his shoes once he was inside. Natsu had come out of nowhere excitedly, “Sho! You’re back!” She yells.

“Yes, Yes. And I’ve brought you your game,” Shoyou tells her, shaking the plastic bag enthusiastically. Natsu takes the bag excitedly, and pulls out the game. Hinata then realized, he never really looked at what the game was called, or what it was about. I guess he was a little too excited. 

Shoyou had helped set up the ps4, and only then had he looked at the name. “Evocraze, huh?” Hinata mumbled. It was a normal shooting game, it reminded him of a ripped off version of Fortnite, except not free. Stupid, but he had already bought it. And he trusts Saeko’s judgement. After putting the disc in, His phone chimes with a message alert. It’s from Ryunosuke. 

Ryu ;p :  
I heard you got Evocraze! I can hkep you out Me and Nota got that game earlier this month

Ryu ;p :  
Noya* 

Hinata laughed out loud, at Ryu’s texting mistakes. It’s like he was always typing with one hand blindly. It was funny how he didn’t even realize all of his obvious errors. 

Shoyou :  
Actually it’s for my sister, but I can play, I’ll jst have to ask her first. 

Hinata thought he was a hypocrite now, realizing he had spelt incorrectly also. 

Ryu ;p :  
Yeah! ask her! itll be fun

Shoyou:  
Okay

Hinata shut off his phone. This’ll be fun right? A new game to try. “Hey! Natsu? Do you think I could try out the game first?” He calls out. Natsu soon walks over, humming in agreement, “mhm!” Shoyou smiles happily at her. 

Logging on for the first time, Shoyou just decided to put his username as , ‘Sho32.’  
It’s plain, but Hinata didn’t have any other idea. Once his account was registered, he decided to ask Tanaka for his username. Tanaka had replied almost instantly, saying his username was, ‘Saitama333.’ An even more ridiculous one than his, Shoyou would think. 

They added eachother, and soon, Tanaka had invited Hinata to a party. Shoyou plugged in his earbuds, which weren’t the best, but had a mic. So it was sufficient. As soon as he joined the party, he was nearly ear raped by the voices of Nishinoya, whom he recognized easily, and Tanaka. “Hey Hinata!” Nishinoya had called out through the party. Hinata took some time to look at Nishinoya’s username. ‘420Noya.’ “Hey guys,” Hinata tried to sound enthusiastic, but really he was trying to hold in his laughter. 

No one had seemed to hear him, so they just continued to chat about not so relevant things. This was when Hinata realized they were in a party of 4. He did the math in his head, and then he finally figured out there was someone else. Someone by the username, ‘kags69.’ Thats when Hinata laughed quite loudly. “What’re you laughing about?” Tanaka had asked. “Sorry, it’s just one of the usernames,” Hinata apologized. “Hm? Which one? Kags69?” Yuu questioned. “Oh, yeah, who is that?” Hinata was curious.

“Someone from our school. I forced him to play, and I made that username, cool right?” Nishinoya sounded proud. “Ohh, I don’t think I know him,” Hinata whispered. And then he heard the mysterious player’s voice. It was deep yet alluring, almost intimidating at first but soothing. “Hey,” Kags69 had spoken up. Hinata felt a little nervous, and had no idea why. “Can I know your real name? I’m Hinata Shoyou!” Hinata tried to exchange info, but Kags69 didn’t respond. 

“He doesn’t really like to talk,” Tanaka explained, and Hinata sadly sighed. “Aww man. Okay,” Shoyou admited to defeat. “Lets play!” Noya announced, launching one of the gamemodes for a party of 4. It was a lot like Fortnite, a battle royale, but had a lot of fantasy aspects, such as Lazer guns, and even wings on some avatars. Hinata’s avatar was the default one, because of course, he had just started. 

They played pretty well, even though they had lost. Placed #30. Not bad, but could be better. Hinata was called over to dinner, which ended their fun. “Ah man, I gotta go! Bye Noya, Tanaka,” Shoyou was saying goodbyes, but paused after saying Tanaka’s name. “And Kags,” Hinata hesitantly says. “Bye!” They all say bye to Hinata, except for Kags of course. 

It’s weird, Hinata thinks. Playing with someone he barely knows in a game. Surely he’s seen him before right? It’s unusual to think they might have bumped into each other at some point but never noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hinata had asked Natsu if he could play again, and Natsu had agreed. With that, he happily logs on after school. Tanaka and the others are already waiting, and invited Hinata to their party. He joined, feeling happier than ever. Out of the blue, Kags69 joins too. Shoyou is surprised by what happens next, Kags talks and greets Nishinoya and Tanaka. “Sorry I’m late. I was-“ Kags69 cuts himself off when he figures out that Hinata was in the party too. 

Shoyou felt confused. His happy mood crushed, he stayed quiet as Tanaka and Nishinoya made small talk. Was Kags ignoring him? Did he not like him or something? Nervous that he’d given the mysterious player a bad impression, he went to text Nishinoya.

Shoyou :  
Hey, Does kags69 not like me or something?

Noya :  
Nah i srsly doubt it he’s just kinda akwwafx 

Shoyou:  
?????

Noya :  
Awkward

Shoyou:  
Oh, okay

Shoyou turns his phone off, and plops it on the couch next to him. “So, what’re we doing today?” Hinata asks. “Well, We’re gonna try something new. It’s like Fortnite Creative mode. We’re just gonna face off against each other like in a normal match,” Tanaka answers, and the party is already launched into a new game mode.

Noya :  
You wanna talk to him more right? I hve an idea

His phone chimes again. Hinata looks at it, reads it a few times, and alarmingly looks back at the screen. A player had joined them. ‘Oikawa;)’ Was their screen name. Hinata had seen that name somewhere, but wasn’t sure. Maybe Nishinoya had invited another person. Hinata started to feel uncomfortable, but if it would provoke Kags69 to talk some more, he’d take his chances. He slapped himself physically.

He didn’t know why he was so desperate to hear Kags’s voice again. “Oi. What’re you doing here?” Nishinoya’s plan had worked. It was Kags who had said that. “No one asked for your input,” Oikawa;) had shot back. It sounded like they had bad blood. He just sat back intently, silent and listening to Kags69’s remarks to this Oikawa player. 

They were facing against each other in a battle royale. Hinata had died quickly, being killed by Nishinoya. Noya was competitive, but distracted by Tanaka’s ear rape, so he was eliminated by Oikawa. Tanaka had managed to fall off the map somehow, being reckless. With that, Oikawa and Kags were the only ones left. 

Their final battle was just a mix of a lot of bullets missing and somewhat dealing good damage. Kags had managed to throw a grenade, and to his luck, it slayed Oikawa. “Shit!” Oikawa cursed, obvious slamming noises being heard. Kageyama let out a small chuckle. Barely audible, but it made Hinata go insane. He didn’t know why.

Kags69 was mysteriously hot. Hinata was blushing, at the thought of feeling this way for someone he barely knows. It was a boy too. But he didn’t really mind that. Shoyou was bi-curious, but the thought of fully being gay had peaked his interest then and there. From now on, He had something to look forward to everyday. It wasn’t the same boring weeks anymore. They were fun, and Hinata’s determination to find out who Kags was, grew immensely.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata had received something interesting. It was a note, a letter even. He opened it at home, sitting down comfortably on the couch. It read:

‘Hey. You can have my number. (012) -xxx - xxxx.   
signed - kags69’

Shoyou’s heart did a flip. Kags had left him a note. So he knew who he was, but he had no clue about anything. For sure he was in one of his classes or something right? Hands slightly shaking, he added Kags’s number to his phone. He was unsure of what to text, so he just sent a simple message

Shoyou :  
hi

Kags :  
hey

Shoyou: are you logging on?

No reply. ‘What a bummer’ Hinata thought, frowning slightly. He wouldn’t get to play anyways today. Natsu and Him and agreed to take turns through out 2 days. Hinata had already played his 2 days, so it was Natsu’s turn. Shoyou had introduced her to everyone, and she was getting along well.

Though, his heart did another flip, when he saw that Kags69 had joined. He was sharing an earbud with Natsu, but remained quiet. Natsu greeted kags69, and to his dismay, Kags actually replied. “Hello,” his reply was quiet. Shoyou sat cross legged, and didn’t speak up. “Wheres your brother?” Kags had asked. “He’s right h-“ Shoyou shook his head rapidly. “Outside playing Volleyball!” Natsu corrected herself.

“Oh,” Kags sounded disappointed. Shoyou’s heart was racing again, but his constant fidgeting seemed to calm it down a bit. Hinata stayed like this, watching and listening as Natsu continued to play. She wasn’t bad, probably better than Shoyou. Although, he was starting to get bored. As if right on cue, someone had texted him. 

It was kags. He looked up at the Tv screen. Kags was eliminated, so he had no problem texting Hinata. But what would he want to talk about? 

Kags :  
Your sister’s the same as you

Hinata blushed, squirming in his seat.

Shoyou :   
whats that supposed to mean?

Kags:  
Nothing.

Shoyou:  
eh??

Kags:   
I just meant she’s as bright as you. But you can forget it.

It left Hinata shocked, and confused. Bright? Did he need to tone down his voice or something? Was he annoying? 

Shoyou :   
bright?

Kags :  
Forget it.

Puffing his cheeks, Shoyou left Kags69 on seen. ‘serves him right.’ Hinata thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its kinda short

**Author's Note:**

> wow i miss him


End file.
